Minos X Aiacos
by Hades.Heinstein
Summary: Uma pequena história de Minos e Aiacos...


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya de Masami Kurumada. Isso é um empréstimo sem fins lucrativos.

**Aviso:** Conteúdo **YAOI**, se não gosta, vá procurar o que fazer.

**N/A: **_Bom esta é a minha primeira experiência como escritor de fic's._

_Não tenho a pretenção de agradar a todos os que lerão isso, mas é uma pequena_

_Coisinha que escrevi pensando numa relação entre dois personagens de uma forma um pouco mais íntima_

_Quero agradecer a minha Amiga/incentivadora Flor, e dedicar meu primeiro texto ao meu amado "Minos"..._

_

* * *

  
_

**M**inos & **A**iacos

Estávamos sozinhos no quarto, nada nos impedia ou censurava. O silêncio parecia para ele constrangedor, mas para mim, as certezas eram mais fortes do que os medos ou hesitações. Caminhei até ele, olhei fundo em seus olhos, percebi cada detalhe dos finos traços que tornavam meu amante o mais belo que eu já vira.

Eu percebi os pequenos tremores de emoção vindos de tão delicados dedos, tentei cessar sua angústia com palavras, mas logo as tomei por inúteis. Estávamos sós, absolutamente livres de qualquer olhar, qualquer julgo, éramos apenas eu e ele, não havia motivo algum para que houvessem cerimônias, constrangimentos banais, éramos dois homens a amar um ao outro, na busca folgais de demonstrar tais sentimentos.

Meu amado não se continha em nervos, procurei por bem tornar a coisa mais simples, fui até a cama, encostei-me na cabeceira da mesma, sentado com as pernas relaxadas sobre os finos lençóis esticados. Calmamente, peguei em sua mão já próxima a minha, levei ela até minha face, onde num gesto cortez, beijei galantemente a tão perfeita mão, de meu tão estimado cúmplice.

Sua vergonha e auto-censura eram enormes, ainda aliadas a tão grande sensação de desconforto, senti que era preciso fazê-lo desvencilhar de tais sentimentos. Convidei-o sem dizer uma única palavra a vir perto de mim, fiz com que deitasse comigo na cama, prometendo-lhe apenas minha companhia pacifica.

Encaixado entre minhas pernas, sentado frente a mim, estava ele, com seus macios cabelos curtos, seu perfume inebriante e sua presença cativante. Senti meu peito arfante, mas evitei demonstrar nervosismos, afinal não se convence alguém com os próprios contras.

Levei meu queixo até seu pescoço, minha mão direita ao peito dele e minha mão esquerda a seu ombro. Murmurei a ele as seguintes palavras:

- Relaxe, estamos sozinhos aqui... ninguém nos vê, ninguém saberá do que aqui aconteceu... somos dois grandes amigos a conversar num quarto qualquer, ouça bem, está livre, não te seguro, vê? Estou fazendo somente o que me permite... não irei onde não quer que eu vá, sou teu cúmplice, está seguro aqui, ninguém te alcançará...

Passei a massagear os ombros dele, mantendo minha boca próxima ao ouvido... continuava dizendo:

- Somos duas pessoas que se conhecem há tanto tempo, relaxe, nada que não quiser te acontecerá... estou aqui para aproveitar da sua companhia... não temos obrigação alguma, não são necessárias palavras... não se sinta obrigado a nada... quero apenas o teu contentamento, o teu conforto... sinta-se livre de qualquer pressão, estamos aqui, somente você e eu... eu sou teu amante, teu completo companheiro... relaxe... faça o que quiser fazer e se nada quiser fazer... está livre...

Senti que por um momento ele sucumbiu às minhas palavras, deixou-se relaxar por um instante. Suas mãos antes tensas a segurar meu braço nele envolto, agora seguravam de forma gentil, senti que seu pescoço pendeu para o lado, dando-me total acesso a sua nuca, dando me espaço para fazer aquilo que a boca não dizia, mas o corpo pedia.

Sua mão relaxada tocou minha perna esquerda, senti que a tensão do momento voltou a tomar conta de meu galante companheiro, fiz questão de logo retomar:

- Relaxe... relaxe... não há parte em mim a ti proibida, não há qualquer coisa que me ofenda vinda de você...

Levei meus dedos ao queixo dele, beijei sua face, e passando a mão em seus cabelos, continuei:

- Escute meu querido, estou aqui com você, estamos juntos... deixe que a sua vontade, faça o que quiser fazer... não se censure, tudo lhe é permitido...

Senti que ele novamente ouviu minhas palavras e acalmou sua ansiedade. Continuei ali sentado, passava os dedos por entre seus cabelos, sentia o cheiro perfeito do homem que desejei ardentemente pra mim. O tempo inexistia, as barreiras, agora eram cubos de gelo derretendo em nossa janela, os medos e receios, as ideologias e todo o discurso moralista, nos pareciam piadas de mau gosto, contadas por pessoas que não entendiam a sutileza de nosso toque.

Em alguns minutos, senti meu homem a me querer ardentemente, de forma ainda contida, envergonhada por vezes, mas intensa, precisa. Quis conhecer cada parte que sempre lhe negaram, saciou sua curiosidade a meu respeito, tocou, beijou, quis para si, cada parte de meu ser que amava cada segundo que ele satisfazia comigo sua curiosidade tão natural, tão instintiva e tão prazerosa.

Entramos num diálogo de corpos, onde ele queria o que eu jamais lhe negaria, e eu respondia aos meus mais antigos desejos, toquei seu corpo já nu, levei meus braços tantas vezes ao encontro dele... queria sentir seu calor, sentir sua presença em meus braços, queria sentir que por aquela pequena eternidade, ele era meu.

Meus abraços eram correspondidos, nossa intenção mútua de sentir um ao outro, de estar ali, entregues e prontos a qualquer desejo, era o estado mais sublime que se pode alcançar. O que haveria de errado em nosso pequeno momento? Onde moraria o pecado de amar com o fulgor de uma vida a um outro alguém? Me senti naquele momento feliz como nunca, senti-me pleno e imortal, senti-me a ele ligado e senti-me por ele amado.

O mundo não me importava mais, poderia todo ele acabar do lado de fora de nossa janela, morreria feliz, sabendo que estava com ele, nada me importava... somente sua felicidade e satisfação. Nossa intimidade foi além, quis ele estar mais íntimo de mim do que poderia estar, e eu sem hesitar, pedi que fosse meu, somente meu, num ato infindável de união... onde eu e ele seriamos um.

Entreguei-me a ele por inteiro, não ofereceria resistência para o que sempre desejei ardentemente... entreguei-me completamente, por inteiro, e ele, como meu cavaleiro de armadura, como um grande cavalheiro, foi comigo gentil e atencioso. Compreendeu minha momentânea dor, ofereceu-me inclusive sua palavra que pararia, mas eu recusei, era suportável, era sublime, era uma comunhão, algo que eu tanto esperei, e ele, por tanto tempo sonhou.

Éramos um, estávamos como um, nossas vontades se entrelaçavam, nossos corpos dançavam uma ode frenética e ritmada apenas por nosso próprio ritmo, éramos nós dois, somente nós dois, nada nem ninguém mais, apenas nós dois. Aproveitamos cada segundo, cada instante... ele foi meu, somente meu, totalmente um comigo, e me senti um com ele, no maior e mais sagrado ato de amor entre duas pessoas.

Senti-me feliz, plenamente feliz, como nunca pensei que pudesse ser possível ser... e ele, provava a mim, de forma singela, que estava comigo a cada segundo, olhando em meus olhos, dizendo a mim o quanto sonhara com aquele momento, ali já não éramos mais amantes reprimidos pelas vergonhas e medos, éramos o que sempre seriamos, companheiros, amantes, maridos.

Como tudo o que a vida trás, estávamos no auge, no ponto alto da nossa intimidade, e nessa hora tão intensa, senti que ele me quis a cada instante, sentindo-se feliz por completo, mostrando a mim, que era a mim que ele tanto queria. Não nos separamos, continuamos um, e ao sono nos entregamos naquela noite, para sonhar pra sempre o que agora deixava de ser sonho, pra ser a realidade, a nossa maravilhosa e indescritível realidade... a mais perfeita que poderia ser.

* * *

**N/A:** Espero que gostem ^^


End file.
